Il comprit mais trop tard
by ptite nonore
Summary: bin c un de mes rêve ke jai changé pour le mettre à Hermione, jai eu cette idée comme ça ! vous me direz koi! mais je vous préviens, c vraiment un drame de chez drame


**Il compris mais trop tard.**

Flash back 

Tout allait dans le meilleur des monde pour Hermione Granger, elle avait presque quinze ans ! Elle aimait sa famille et elle aimait depuis deux ans son amour : Draco Malfoy ! Un jour il y eu une fête au village d'Hermione où elle alla avec Draco. Comme à son habitude, il fit chier des filles vers minuit. Hermione avait eu l'impression que Draco et la jeune fille se parlaient plutôt gentiment plus qu'autrement mais elle se dit que c'était son imagination.

Le lendemain Draco lui téléphona, comme toujours, mais cette fois-ci il avait une voix différente. Puis il dit d'un coup.

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-Oui, quoi ?

-Tu vois la fille que je faisait chier vers minuit ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Parce que je dois te dire que je sors avec depuis hier soir quand tu es parti.

Hermione eut le souffle , il l'avait quitté pour une fille qu'il connaissait à peine alors que leur histoire durait depuis deux an déjà.

-Bon bin voilà, dit-il simplement.

-Bon, bonne chance avec cette fille, à la prochaine.

Elle raccrocha et se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, puis Draco lui ressona.

-Allo, dit-elle d'une voix serré pour ne pas pleurer ou téléphone.

-Tu es pas faché ? demanda-t-il.

-Que veux-tu que je te dise, c'est ton choix et je crois bien que je n'ai aucun argument pour te faire changer d'avis. Tchao.

Elle raccrocha en rage et en pleure. Mais pourquoi il lui avait fait ça ?

Fin du flash-back.

Hermione était à Poudlard avec Harry, son nouveau petit ami, c'était la fête du printemps cette année là, comme il y avait deux ans et quelque mois sauf qu'il y a deux ans elle était avec Draco. Elle avait 17 an à présent. Elle était maintenant habillé se noir 24heures sur 24, ça représentait très bien dans quel état de tristesse elle était.

Tout d'un coup elle entendit la voix de Ginny Weasley, une de ses anciennes amies, à un certain moment elle sortait avec Draco mais Draco avait préféré Hermione, Ginny était rayonnante et pleine de vie comme toujours. Hermione lui dit bonjour mais Ginny ne la reconnu pas tout de suite car ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne se parlait plus. Puis elle s'exclama :

-Bonjour Mione !

-Comment vas-tu ?

-Bien et toi ?

-Moi je souffre en silence mais je ne suis pas encore morte.

-Dis moi surtout pas bonjour, dit une autre voix qu'Hermione aurais dans un sens jamais voulu réentendre, celle de Draco.

-Excuse, je t'avais pas vu ! bonjour, un peu en retard, mais bonjour quand même.

-Ca va ? demandat-il.

-Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit à Ginny ?

-Oui.

-Alors pourquoi tu me le demandes ?

-Car j'aurais voulu une réponse un peu plus joyeuse.

Hermione demanda soudain à Harry, qui était resté en retrait :

-Je peux fumer une cigarette ?

-C'est une sur toute la soirée n'oublie pas.

-Alors je vais attendre.

-Tu fumes ? demandèrent Draco et Ginny d'une même voix.

-Bin oui, ou sinon pourquoi je demanderais ça !

Il y eu un moment de silence.

-Toujours avec ta petite amie ? demanda Hermione à Draco.

-Non, elle m'a quitté il y a un an.

-Dommage pour toi, elle avait l'air sympa.

-Bof, un peu conne.

-Comme toi quoi, répondit Hermione d'un ton de reproche.

Il y eu un 2ième moment de silence.

-Ta mère et ta sœur vont bien ? demanda Draco qui les connaissaient bien car il était allé quelque fois chez Hermione quand il sortait ensemble.

-Je suis désolé Harry mais là j'en peux plus, explique leur et prends des glaçons s'il te plait, je sens que je vais en avoir besoin. Dit Hermione en s'adressant à Harry.

-Ok, vas dans le parc, répondit celui-ci.

-Pourquoi elle ne m'a pas répondu ? demanda Draco.

-Prends ça et lis la liste des dix morts, tu comprendras ! Après va la rejoindre, jee vai sûrement avoir besoin de toi. Et Ginny je suis désolé mais ne va pas avec Draco près d'Hermione, j'ai pas envie qu'elle te fasse du mal.

Puis il alla chercher des glaçons. Draco et Ginny regardèrent la liste qu'Harry leur avait donné et où se trouvait le nom de la sœur, de la mère, du père et du meilleur ami moldu d'Hermione. Draco regarda la date de l'accident, ça c'était produit une semaine après qu'il l'aie quitté. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé de cet accident et il n'avait jamais su qu'elle était orpheline. Il donna la liste à Ginny et alla rejoindre Hermione dans le parc comme lui avait demandé Harry.

Il la retrouva sur un banc près de la forêt interdite.

-Je suis désolé, dit Draco.

-C'est rien, tu n'étais pas au courant, c'est pas grave.

-Ta un nouveau petit ami ? demanda Draco pour changer de conversation.

-Oui, c'est Harry, j'ai commencé à sortir avec un mois après l'accident de mes parents. C'était ça ou me suicider ?

-Tu as fait le bon choix.

-Ouais on peut le voir comme ça.

Puis elle commença à chanté d'une petite voix mais superbe la chanson « Tes mots me manques » d'AqME, un des groupes favoris de Draco.

-Arrête, ne fais pas ça ! Cria Harry en entendant la chanson.

-De quoi tu parles ? demanda Draco sens comprendre.

-Il ne faut pas qu'elle chante cette chanson. Dans un sens ça lui fait du bien de chanté mais celle là ça la rends suicidaire.

Hermione se recroquevilla, comme Draco l'avait vu faire tant de fois quand il sortait ensemble.

-Arrête Mione, tu te fais du mal, cria Harry.

Il essaye de mettre couché sur le bans, il prit un des glaçons et le mis sur le ventre de la jeune fille qui ferma les yeux à cause d'une douleur.

-Que ce passe-t-il, demanda Draco en comprenant de moins en moins.

-Elle s'est fait avorté il y a deux mois, non je n'était pas le père, je n'ai jamais su qui c'était, dit Harry.

Mione commença à chanter d'une petite voix :

La lumière obscure..., mais Draco lui demanda de chanter plus fort. Et elle commença à chanter clairement d'une voix superbe une chanson de Seas et elle ouvrit des yeux qui regardaient le ciel.

La lumière obscure 

_Je te crois enfin_

_Oh dieu que tu es belle_

_Toi la seule_

_Toit l'ultime_

_Entre les hommes et qualité_

_S'il te plait _

_Prends ma main_

_Ne te fais plus attendre_

_Il est temps de s'étreindre_

_Il est temps de s'éteindre_

_Une dernière cigarette_

_Les carrière de la route avait pourtant prédit_

_Ma mort _

_Ou ma naissance _

_Ca dépends du cœur_

_Au soleil qui s'incline_

_Allait finissons en _

_Et laissons s'accomplir le firmament_

_Plongé dans l'infini _

_Dans le gouffre sacré_

_Quelques gêneur noyèrent à jamais_

_Et puis quitter ce monde_

_Sens pudeur ni moral_

_J'veux qu'on baise sur ma tombe (bis)_

_Que la grâce s'accomplisse _

_Immortelle jouissance_

_Que les femmes s'unissent _

_En un parfait accord_

_Rien que pour un instant_

_J'aurais aimé t'aimer _

_comme on aime le soleil _

_Te dire que le monde est beau_

_Que c'est si beau d'aimer_

_J'aurais aimer t'écrire _

_Le plus beau des poèmes_

_Et construire un empire_

_Juste pour ton sourire_

_Devenir le soleil_

_Pour sécher tes sanglots_

_Et faire battre le ciel_

_Pour un futur plus beau_

_Mais c'est plus fort que moi_

_Tu vois je n'y peu rien_

_Ce monde n'est pas pour moi _

_Ce monde n'est pas le mien_

_Au revoir mes amis, au revoir mes frères_

_Au revoir mon pays, a nous deux, la lumière_

_Au revoir Franquis, au revoir les printemps_

_Au revoir pauvre monde, a nous deux Santan. _

A la fin de la chanson les deux garçons étaient abasourdis, elle avait une de ces voix ! Puis Draco remarqua les yeux d'Hermione vitré comme si elle venait de pleuré mais elle avait pleurer il y avait un quart d'heure.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a au yeux ?

-La même chose qui la fait se recroquevillé, regarde son bras gauche.

-C'est quoi cette piqûre ?

-Une piqûre de seringue ?

-Elle va souvent à l'hôpital moldu ?

-Non idiot, avec tout ce qu'elle a comme problème il y a que moi et ça pour la soutenir.

-De la drogue ? demanda Draco.

Hermione lui en avait parlé il y a deux an comme un truc dangereux, facile à trouver et meurtrier. Puis il réfléchi et dit :

-Mais quand elle était avec moi elle ...

-C'était toi sa drogue, le coupa Harry.

Harry essaya de mettre un glaçon sur le piqûre pour que ça se soigne un peu mais dès qu'il toucha cet endroit avec le glaçon, Hermione qui avait refermé les yeux à cause de la douleur, les rouvrit d'un coup et elle avait la rage dans les yeux. Elle pris et jeta le glaçon à deux mètre de là et donna un coup de pied dans le nez de Harry. Draco voulut la rattraper quand elle partit dans la fôret interdite mais elle était plus rapide te plus agile que lui malgré son état.

Il la retrouva contre un arbre.

-Harry m'a appris pour l'avortement, je suis désolé pour toi, dit Draco.

-Qu'est ce que tu en as à foutre, tout ce que tu voudrais savoir c'est qui est le père.

-Juste, répondit-il.

-Le père était... elle prit une grande inspiration et dit...c'était Ron.

-Tu es sorti avec ?

Elle le ragarda avec un regard noir.

-Non, mais pourquoi tu t'es fait avorté ?

-Et qu'est ce qui te dis que j'étais consentante ? lui demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Draco.

-Que c'est-il passé ?

-J'étais complètement chouté donc je n'avais pas la force physique de le repousser et il m'avait pris ma baguette.

-Un viole... dit-il tout doucement. Ce n'est pas vrai, il ne pouvait pas te faire ça, pas à toi !

Hermione le regardait avec une lueur de désespoir dans les yeux. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Son meilleur ami. Il pris Hermione dans ses bras et elle commença à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Elle était près à se tuer, ça se voyait. Elle n'en pouvait plus.

-Tiens bon Mione, tu peux le faire, tu es forte dit-il plus pour ce rassurer lui même que pour autre chose

-Je n'en peux plus d'être forte. Je n'en peux plus, je n'en peux plus...

Il se demanda ce qu'elle faisait, il lui demanda mais n'obtenu pas de réponse et il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie. Il la porta jusqu'au banc où était resté Harry, le nez en sang avec un glaçon dessus.

-Elle a de la force à revendre, dit Draco en la posant sur le banc.

-Tu n'as rien vu Draco. Elle n'est pas dans son état normal, là elle est à moitié dragué.

-Il faudra un jour que je la voie dans son état normal alors

-Si ça arrive un jour, dit Harry d'une voix triste.

-A ce point là ?

-Ouais.

Elle se réveilla après 15 minutes et recommença à chanter. Puis, après un temps, elle redevenu normal et se leva pour aller avec les deux garçons dans la grande salle ou ce passait la fête. Pendant une danse, elle s'écroula. Draco regarda les poignets d'Hermione, elle s'était coupé les veine mais avec quel couteau ? Et il remarqua soudains dans la main d'Hermione son propre couteau qu'il avait toujours sûr lui.

Elle aurait pu être pique-pocket, pensa-t-il, elle aurait pu être médecin comme elle l'avait toujours voulu, elle aurait pu vivre heureuse. Si seulement il ne l'avait pas quitté sur un coup de tête. Maintenant c'était trop tard. Il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps sens aucune retenue malgré toutes les têtes qui se tournèrent vers lui. Il comprit mais trop tard qu'il l'aimait et qu'il l'avait toujours aimé cette fille qui était pleine de vie et qui maintenant était sens vie.

-Je serais toujours avec toi ne t'inquiète pas. Dit une voix derrière lui mais quand il se retourna il n'y avait personne mais il avait un vide ou personnes n'allait, assez grande pour mettre une jeune fille. A ce moment il crut une ombre ou plutôt le souvenir du visage de sa bien aimé qui lui souriait.

**Fin **

Alors ça vous avez aimé ??????? Dsl pour ce bordel mais c'est parce ken vérité c un cauchemar que jai fait et ke g essayer d'adopté à Hermione.

Allait dite moi ce ke vous en pensez !!!!!

A

Bizou tout le monde!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
